Bumps in the Road
by Arinkia
Summary: Upon becoming neutral, Starscream assumes that everything will fall into place but learns the hard way that assuming makes for a very hard road to follow. Rated M for later chapters.
1. First Bump

**AN:** Alas I'm beginning to think that my Muses are secretly planning to take over my mind, that or ruin what's left of my sanity.

When I began watching TF:P I thought it was going to be a ripoff based on the movies since I had actually came back from watching the third movie when I caught a late night rerun of 'Out of his Head' while watching Adult Swim. I have fallen in love with that show and I want more, MORE I SAY!

Am I the only one who squealed/screamed when they showed Starscream's legs? I mean really, he can be a hooker with dem legs. But I have to say I'm more in love with his wings then anything. (I want to pet them _so bad!_) I also love the design of Soudwave in TF:P and I can't help but imagine him with a sense of humor due to his mask.

I can't help but love Starscream's character and TF:P makes me want to write about him...while making him suffer. That and I'm am obsessed fangirl and I must get this out or my muses will rebound on me. They are terrible muses.

I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS! If I did, it wouldn't be rated for seven year olds.

Also be ready for short chapters.

**TERMS**

_Crea: 'Mother', shorter name for Carrier._

_Cycle: A day_

_Joor: An hour_

_Klik: A minute_

* * *

><p>When he had announced to the starry heavens on the dirtball called Earth that he would only work for himself and only for himself, he assumed his life would take the turn that led down a more pleasant route, one hopefully with less pain. Though fate seemed to hate him in the form of his Seeker programming which had led him to this bump in the road. The Seeker found himself staring at a miniscule point of light next to his spark after soaring away into the night sky.<p>

Primus damn it, he was carrying.

Well slag, that wasn't suppose to happen.

For lack of a better word, _shit._

He was not ready to be a crea. Nowhere stable enough to handle a little sparkling and the duties that followed it. Not when he was alone on a filthy planet filled with disrespecting Decepticons and stupid Autobots.

Starscream had not flown that far at all before a feeling of…_warmth_ from his spark chamber had disrupted his concentration and had settled down in an overhang in the face of a cliff that offered him some protection as he went to make sure that the prissy blue Autobot hadn't broken an energon line in his chassis. Imagine the damper it would put on his journey for power but what he found really did take the energy out of him.

Upon releasing the latches that allowed access to his closed off spark chamber and inner circuits he saw no damage or stress that would explain the warmth he was currently feeling, there were only a few dents and scratches that he could fix later. Seeing as no one was currently pointing a pulse rifle at him he deemed it safe to open his spark chamber.

Everything seemed normal but recovering from a beating from Megatron was truly a difficult road and it was perfectly normal for injuries to spring up cycles after the initial beating had taken place, that and he had come from a rather jarring fight with the femme Autobot. It certainly wasn't uncommon for his crystal-like spark chamber to develop cracks and splits that could cut through minor lines, possibly explaining the warmth in his chamber.

He had little to no problems holding his spark, he would out-right refuse Knock Out to ever touch it and would hold it while he poked (not gently, the mech was a major sadist) his chamber for cracks. So as he handled his spark carefully out of his chamber to check if any fluids had leaked in he was rather stunned to see a small shivering spark follow his own out.

It took only a nanosecond for his processor to realize what it was before he hurriedly slammed his spark and the little one back into his chamber to chew over his results and basically freak-out in a non-Starscream way by sitting there and shaking as if Megatron had his plasma cannon in his face. It wasn't long before he began shrieking and screaming in Seeker-dialect about his programming at the same sky he had pledged neutrality to.

It took nearly three joors before he had any sense to calm down and weigh his future choices.

He could terminate the sparkling, he had caught it early enough where the protoform hadn't even begun to form yet and the creator-creation bond was still fairly weak, meaning all he had to due was remove the spark from his and that would be the end of it. He could act like it had never had happened and move on…or he could take the more stubborn route and keep the sparklet while taking on any challenges that the little one would no doubt bring.

It was a well known fact that even the hardest of Seekers adored little Seekerlings due to their programming and Starscream always had a hidden soft spot for the tiny flyers and the mere thought of destroying a little one even before it had a chance was playing hard on his well hidden morals. He ruled out termination within a couple of kliks.

Another option was to just continue with his plan and act like he wasn't carrying but this was a terrible one as well and quickly dismissed it. Denial of the situation would only end badly.

Option number three was looking better but he still hated it. Since Megatron wasn't there to hear his outburst of neutrality he could head back to the _Nemesis_, get some needed supplies and hightail it out of there before anyone could learn of his state or that he had been hoarding supplies again.

The last one was to hand himself over to the Autobots while pleading for sanctuary from a vengeful Megatron. This one quickly fell into the land of rejection, joining the second one in the pile of 'horrible ideas'.

So that left option number three and Starscream couldn't help but feel that Primus hated him.

He would go back to the _Nemesis_ but only for a short while.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R my lovely peeps.<p> 


	2. How do you Know?

**AN**:Sup peeps! I got the chapter up when I said I would! *Is shocked* Usually I don't make my deadlines...This time around I was watching Watership Down, Felidae and Plague Dogs when I should of been writing...that and zombies...always got to inculde the zombies...

Does anyone know what's going on with Prime? I keep checking stuff and there hasn't been a new episode in nearly three weeks...did the season end when I wasn't looking? The only thing that I learned is that season two is going to feature Unicron in someway...

**WARNINGS**: I don't own the characters just the plot and some terms. **There is a smut scene!** It's a crappy smut scene because I was listening to 'Masochism Tango' by Tom Lehrer while writing it and I wasn't in the mood to make it better. **I kind of rushed through this chapter** so it might suck and I don't have a Beta even though I could be a Beta...nevermind but I'm sorry for the rushedness.

**TERMS:** Cycle = A day

Mini-cycle = a week

Deca-cycle = a month

Klik = a minute

Siri = Sire and/or father

* * *

><p>It had been nearly two mini-cycles and Starscream had not returned to the <em>Nemesis<em> as he had planned. It seemed that while the cloaking device they used to hide from the Autobots was also hiding it from Starscream's sensors and this left him confused. This had never happened before and he had a terrible feeling in his spark about what it could mean.

So for the last five days the Seeker was busy flying in lazy circles, sending out a Decepticon beacon that only the _Nemesis_ would pick up due to its more advance scanners. Hopefully the human population, a small community at the most, wouldn't be too worried by his circling and alert the military for a wayward jet.

He had been close to completing lap number 298 when something heavy, loud and _fast_ barreled straight into him and taking him with it.

Starscream screeched out in angered Seeker as whatever held him kept him trapped as it tore through the sky at an alarming pace while dropping altitude. He was briefly reminded of the time when he had been carried off by Megatron when he had woken from his coma before being let go to crash painfully into the surrounding trees that bit hard into his wings.

It was a while before he stopped tumbling and even longer to get his bearings back as the head over heels ride had left him dazed, confused and as the humans say royally _pissed off_ that was coupled with a minor sense of panic for the sparklet.

A little poking done through his spark revealed that the sparklet was okay but shocked by the sudden change in pace. Such things weren't good for such a young spark.

Large foot falls vibrated through the ground and the sharp sound of snapping twigs caught his attention. There were only three mechs he knew that walked like that and only one could fly so he wasn't too surprised when they came out from the trees.

Megatron came striding out from the enclosure of the forest towards the downed Seeker, quickly closing the distance within seconds. There was a strange grin on his face, as if tackling Starscream had improved his whole cycle.

"I see you finally decided to return, Starscream." _Finally? _If Starscream was irritated before he was beyond angered now.

"I've being flying for five cycles and another two mini-cycles before that looking for the _Nemesis_! How dare you say that I _only_ return now?" Megatron's slight grin vanished at the information that was literally screamed into his faceplates as he stared down at his second in command.

"Two weeks before that? How come you did not use your scanners to find us? The vehicons could have done a better job then you." Starscream growled while hauling himself up, trying to ignore the jab.

"I have been using my scanners but I was picking up nothing! That and the Autobots had disabled my comm. link when they captured me-" Starscream flinched at the tyrant's growl and stopped his rant.

"They _captured you?_ How did they capture you?" Starscream backed nervously up, his backwards track stopped when his back became flush against a tree.

"Airachnid-you see she left me behind, _tangled_ in her web. She fled from the ship as the Autobots entered it. She left me _behind_! To fend for myself and they took me prisoner," he promptly left out the bit where he said he would help them. Megatron's glare was growing intense, "they demanded that I show them where the other half of the ship was!"

A helm shattering back hand was his prize and he found himself collapsing to the ground painfully once again as Megatron began to walk around him, keeping in close, tight circles that mimicked a predator stalking its prey.

"So you mean to tell me that the Autobots forced you to tell them the location? Then why do you look so well off? Don't tell me they were gentle on you!" Moving with speed that wasn't common in a mech his size Megatron zeroed in on Starscream, stopping his circling to stare him down.

"I-you see-I mean it all can't be explained so easily-!" His weak-sparked explanation was harshly cut off as the silver giant gripped his neck with a strangling fist. The momentum had Starscream pinned against the tree he had bumped into moments before, his entire frame lifted from the ground as Megatron bore his weight onto the Seeker's trapped chassis.

"Your pitiful explanations bore me, Starscream. Surely my _loyal_ second in command can do much better in some other way." Starscream couldn't help but look at the tyrant oddly, not quite grasping what the larger one was trying to say as he in vain tried to break the fist that held his neck.

Megatron must of have seen his confused glare for he snorted in the trapped one's face before hiking the younger higher up by replacing his grip on Screamer's hips.

A soft jolt was sent through Starscream as he finally realized what the tyrant wanted and was slightly worried, he was sure there was something about not interfacing during the first deca-cycle of carrying, something about the unstable energies of the newly formed sparklet that could collapse and possibly kill the sparklet and the carrier. If he remembered correctly, coming from the last time he interfaced, the sparklet was nearly a deca-cycle old, give or take a cycle or two.

Megatron gazed at the silent Seeker, usually the younger was quite vocal about interfacing and would go to rant mode when he offered (forced really, he was _Megatron_ for Primus' sake) to indulge the hyper-tensed Starscream. The tyrant found that his SIC was generally very placid afterwards and was thankful for the momentarily calm before the Seeker went back into bitching mode.

Said Seeker was wondering if it was safe for the sparklet, as much as Starscream enjoyed interfacing the prospect of having a sparkling was taking higher priority since this would most likely be the only time he would ever get one at the rate things were going for him.

A low decibel growl greeted his audios before a searing, burning pain ripped through his lower abdominal causing him to shriek out at the sudden feeling.

It took him a bit to see (more like feel) that his leader had grown impatient and had taken it upon himself to move on ahead without warning the hissing Seeker. As the silver, _thrusting_ tyrant buried himself deeper into his SIC, Starscream wondered how in the pit Megatron managed to release the cover to his valve without him knowing.

As went with the dominating aura surrounding the Decepticon leader, Megatron was very dominate when it came to interfacing. He didn't care if one was ready or not for his girth, just as long as the other could stay online long enough for him to finish. It also ment that interfacing with Megatron was a fairly unpersonal experience.

Starscream found himself digging his talons deep into the bark of tree while moaning loudly, throwing his legs around his leader's middle and clamping down like a vise and doing his best to ride out the powerful thrusts as Megatron forced his spike deeper into the Seeker's suddenly dripping valve, the pleasure deep from inside made his spark flutter in bliss. He would admit, though he would deny it later, that he was a minor masochist and it turned him on greatly if used right.

Pleased that he finally got a reaction from his unusually quiet partner, the giant forced himself to go faster while relishing in the Seeker's moans and pleasure induced shrieks.

_-Time break-_

The sleek Seeker was in a foul mood.

After being brutally 'faced by his _dear _lord Megatron the young Seeker found himself being towed like a sparkling back to the _Nemesis_ by said Lord. It certainly didn't help when he was further berated by a very public beating and a thorough chewing out. He would admit that his mood was lightened somewhat when Megatron turned his attention to Airachnid who had been silently trying to sneak out only to be backhanded by the seething tyrant.

He didn't know what was worse, dealing with a bipolar leader that could at any given moment cause him to miscarry or a certain faceless mech that had decided to stalk him the second he left the command center.

It was another one of these moments that made Starscream curse his Seeker programming. Particularly the part involving the formation of a sparkling...

He wanted to hide, nothing wrong with that considering that carrying Seekers typically _did_ hide but mostly because he was being _followed_ and it was grating on his already frazzled nerves.

Also because it was Soundwave and anything involving Soundwave always made him rather jumpy.

_Damn processor-invading glitch._

Resisting the urge to scream at the stalking mech was starting to weaken when he was literally grabbed and yanked down a side hallway by one of his wings.

He knew who it was, very few mechs would dare grab a Seeker's wings and this mech had no problems being jumped and clawed at.

The mech was Breakdown and it didn't take a genius to figure out who had sent him.

It cheered Starscream up to know that he wasn't the only bot currently on Megatron's scrap list, seeing as the silver tyrant hadn't exactly forgotten that Breakdown had been captured by humans. It was a detail that Starscream was hoping to use to his advantage when he began to harbor supplies for his upcoming sparkling. He theorized that Breakdown, due to his clearance as a medic's assistant, would allow him to sneak off with medical tools he would need later on in return for keeping quiet about the aid he had lent when Breakdown was escaping.

The lumbering blue mech had let go of him while in thought and was barely concealing his irritation. Being the bot that he was, Starscream was tempted to take a jab at him but the thought quickly passed as the sparklet gave a tiny _thump_ next to his own, as if it was trying to get him to detest from the pride jabbing or that the sparklet was simply frilled off by the fact that its carrier hadn't recharged in nearly two cycles.

As they neared the Medbay the thumping of the sparklet had escalated and Starscream was pretty certain that the sparklet was going to continue unless he got some recharge. After one large thump the sparklet had settled down and Starscream was rudely taken out of his thoughts.

"I see Megatron has damaged your helm again, seeing there are no witty comebacks." Knock Out flirted in his sadist way, poking his claws into minisucle cracks in his armor. Breakdown began to roughly grabbing tools as his red partner sauntered around the seated Seeker as he did an inspection. Looking at Breakdown's angered face, it was rather easy to tell that the two medics had gotten into a lover's spat and that Breakdown was taking it hard.

Starscream was certain that the sparklet was doing something to him, making him lose focus and zoning out as if the wall was the most interesting thing that existed and demanded his attention or else doom would rain down like acid.

In the midst of the current zone out, the Seeker saw the screened face of Soundwave as the mech moved silently into the room. Oddly enough Starscream couldn't seem to move his optics away from the darker mech and didn't, more like couldn't, care about how moronic must he look like now; optics half shuttered, wings almost vertical to his sides and his hunched over form as Knock Out worked on removing small dings from his backside.

He was _pretty_ certain that the sparklet was sucking out his will to care about anything. It was almost like he was overcharged or something…

_-A few Kliks later-_

Apparently Breakdown wasn't as subdued as Knockout thought for the two were currently going at it, yelling at each other behind Starscream who had yet move from the stupor he had somehow fallen into to. He tried listening in but movements from Soundwave caught his attention.

The mech had moved in closer when the two started fighting and was currently standing a servo's length away from Starscream, towering over him as a shadow.

Soundwave gently raised his right servo, lithe digits covering a place on his chassis that was directly above his spark before moving his right servo to cover the same place. The meaning of the movements escaped Starscream as the two bickering behind him rose in volume.

The TIC must have known and continued with his movements, his right wing like servo moved away to hover over Starscream's hidden spark when his slim digits began stroking gently, unintentionally soothing the sparklet and the Seeker himself.

After lulling the Seeker placid, Soundwave once again moved his right servo to hover between them while his left digits curled until one claw was left hovering over his chassis. The hovering digits between them did the same curling, only this time he left two.

With the equivalent of a punch to the wings, Starscream found himself tensing his wings high and his back snapping straight as he unknowingly tried to make himself big as sheer panic tore across his processor.

'_He knows, he knows I'm with sparkling…! He'll tell Megatron, that oaf will kill it! He'll kill me! Oh Primus I'm __**slagged**__..! Where in the pit did those stupid morons go! _' While Starscream had been lulled into a relax state by Soundwave, the two resident medics had migrated to the door and had slipped bickering into the hallway unnoticed, leaving the Seeker to deal with the resident creeper.

A soft rubbing on his shoulders broke Starscream out of his thoughts as Soundwave moved himself close enough to lean his helm on the other's shoulder as he whispered quietly into one of the Seeker's audios.

"Inquiry: who's the Siri?" Starscream shivered at the voice before working out a reply.

"It's not really a matter of _who_ the Siri is…it's more important to ask _which one is more dominate_."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>** Behold my peeps! The first plot twist!

I know it doesn't anwser who the daddy is but I think it should be plain as day as to which two are. Yes, there are two daddies.

R&R PEEPS while I go to my niece's birthday party and wave my dad goodbye!


	3. Daddy, daddy

**AN:** Okay, this chapter is really short for several reasons. 1) On the 18th I'm going to spend two weeks in St. Louis with my dad and mom. My dad just got transfered (more like begged) to a job site in St. Louis because the work has fallen behind by at least three _years_. Father was not pleased but he went anyway. He's been missing us and since I'm going to be a busy bee this year (Senior year and a new job in the works) I might not see him again until next spring and my mom is rather sick of missing him and they get to spend time together. All in all we get in some bonding time before I fly off from the nest.

2) I didn't want to leave you guys without some kind of an update so I decided to split chapter 3 in half. So this is the first half (second half is being a betch) and you guys FINALLY learn who the siris are.

WHY IS CANADA GETTING TF:P BEFORE US? I got to see the new episodes online. HYPER RACHET IS A SCARY MOFO by the way. The american broad-casting of TF:P isn't suppose to continue until September 10th.

**WARNINGS:** I do not own Transformers in anyway except the plot, some terms and any up-coming OC's. This chapter was also **half-assedly** done because it was being a major prick and I'll most likely go back over it at a later date.

* * *

><p>Starscream was used to awkward moments mainly due to his Trine (mainly Skywarp) actions so he was pretty sure he was savvy enough to survive one with Soundwave. It helped that his sparklet was currently sucking his will to care as well.<p>

After being confronted by the creeping mech regarding the strange 'condition' that Starscream's spark was in, (who knew that Soundwave had been a Caretaker at one point) the two had migrated to Starscream's quarters to continue their 'chat' in private, something that the _Nemesis_ had been lacking in a long while.

"Starscream: failed to answer original inquiry." The mentioned Seeker cycled deeply.

"In order to understand what I meant, you must first understand Seeker programming, particularly the formation of a sparkling." Soundwave tilted his helm in agreement.

"Seeker programming: complex." A snort escaped from the Seeker.

"You have no idea. Sometimes we ourselves don't understand it." A soft clicking erupted briefly before quickly dying off.

"Inquiry: elaborate on condition." Starscream flicked his wings before cycling deeply again.

"The mass majority of Seekers and flyers are in Trines by the time they're younglings. Trines can range from two to seven members but the common number is three, hence the name 'Trine'. We remain with our Trine for the rest of our lifecycles and this also includes mates and sparklings." A brief pause as Starscream tried to put his thoughts together.

"Starscream: Trine composed of two other members." The mentioned Seeker simply stared.

"Yes, my Trine has two other mem- oh that's right, you didn't meet them before they left."

"Trine: left before Soundwave became third in command. Designations: Thundercracker and Skywarp." Starscream shuffled on his chair before continuing.

"Since my Trine is of three members our reproduction systems had set themselves to make a sparkling with the combined spark energies of _three_ different sparks. We have no clue as to why this only happens to those in Trines but we do know that if we want a sparkling, the entire Trine must sparkbond or sparkmerge within a certain amount of time to produce it. "

"...Starscream: only has interfaced and sparkmerged with two other mechs after Trine left." The awkward pause was back again.

"I'll be blunt here; both you and Megatron are the Siris."

"…"

" …No comments?"

"…Trine: frown upon sparklings outside of Trine?" The Seeker shook his helm.

"There's another strange thing about Trine sparklings, it's possible to delete the Siris' CNA and replace it with another's. So if a sparkling is sparked outside of the Trine, the members can delete the existing CNA and replace it with their own. Of course you need a trained medic to do this." Soundwave fell silent.

"Inquiry: how is it possible?" Starscream shrugged, he himself had a hard time believing it.

"It's mainly due to the fact that the protoform doesn't begin to form until the sixth deca-cycle. The sparkling is brought to existence by the combined energy of the preset amount of needed sparks but the shell takes longer because it's a combination of all the Trine members. Just because you sparked it doesn't always mean your going to be the Siri." Another pregnant pause resonated through the room before Soundwave stood and quickly crossed to the door, leaving a gaping Starscream in shock at the sudden change of mood and action.

"_Where are you going!_ Don't you DARE tell Megatron, he'll kill me! _He doesn't like sparklings!_" The pleading tone caught him off guard. Soundwave was used to hearing the Seeker beg but this was a type of begging that he was certain he would never hear from the vain and egotistical second in command. He wasn't just begging for himself, he was begging for his sparkling as well.

"…I do not want to be a Siri Starscream, when you already are bonded and I am aware of Megatron's stance on sparklings. There is only one course that you can take that will allow both you and the sparkling the safest path. I will contact your Trine and inform them on the situation." Stunned, Starscream could barely reply to Soundwave.

"They're on Tiana."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>** I have a feeling I might need to explain somethings from my point of view.

**Trine**: A Trine is close knitted group of flyers (ranging from two to seven) that spend the rest of their life-cycles together. Depending on the number of Trine-members, you need that **same amount of combined sparks** to produce a sparkling. Usually the combining is done with one or two members at a time within the time frame of a week. Starscream sparkmerged with Soundwave two days **before** the episode of 'Rock Bottom' and then sparkmerged with Megatron the next day, fulfiling the the number of sparkmerges (one for Thunder and one for Sky) within the set timeframe for a sparkling.

**Sparks**: Sparkmerging is just a heightened level of sex while Sparkbonding is the process of bonding with another.

**Tiana**: I mean really, how can you have space travel and NOT have a base on another world? Tiana is just a take on the idea that the Cybertronian race had a series of bases on certian planets. Tiana is a neutral base that caters both 'Bots and 'Cons and the assorted neutrals that have grown sick of the war and are tempting to start over without the aid of either side. It's mostly flyers and fragged off 'Cons that live there.

Some one asked me if the sparkling's protoform was going to form inside Starscream. Basically, yes. But I'll try to keep away from the formation of the sparkling in great detail and just state little notes about it. Like 'Oh, it's the sixth month. The shell will start building soon' kind of thing. This is mainly about Starscream so the sparkling will take backseat to him.

**R&R **peeps.


End file.
